Lost Memory Part Two
by Ais
Summary: Jen's two best friends join the SwatKats until they help Razor get his memory back and Callie finds someone who has an antodote, one problem is,how do they find Razor?This fanfic is completed. ^_^
1. New Members

Hi, this is Part Two of Lost Memory. How are T-Bone and Gear going to bring Razor's memory back? They need help, but from who? Please review. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
It was a cold night, the wind was blowing hard and a young SwatKat was standing in the shadows. Her eyes were not bright green as it always was, it was more like pale green. Then, she saw a figure of a kat coming towards her. She activated her night vision goggles which was part of her helmet. (She doesn't use a mask cuz she hates it.) Then, she saw her brother walking towards her. "Razor?" She said. "Who are you?" He said. Then Gear froze her green eyes became even paler.  
  
"Whoa!" Yelled Jen as she fell of from her bed. "Whew, that was just a dream," Said Jen as she stood up. It was already three weeks since Razor lost his memory, and Jen and Chance had to act fast, even the best scientist couldn't figure out an antidote. Jen's best friends, Mittens and Misha were helping them too, (Mittens and Misha already know that Jake, Chance and Jen are SwatKats cuz Jen really thinks that Mittens and Misha can keep the secret. But Chance wasn't too happy about that) "It's about time you got here." Said a cream colored she-kat. "When did you get here?" Asked Jen. "We got here at seven in the morning, we're still gonna help you look for an antidote and Jake." Said a white male kat which was Mittens (Don't ask about how he got his name, It's a LONG story.)  
  
"Where's Chance?" Asked Jen. "He went out to get some stuff." Said Misha. "Well he'd better get back soon, I'm just worried that Jake takes of his mask and goes dancing up to the Enforcer Headquarters and asking 'Hey, do you know who I am?' And I'm also scared that Dr. Viper escapes and he erases another kat's memory and we're still not sure that the villain squad is still around!" Said Jen. "Don't worry Jen, we're here to help and you've got the best team there is. Just think about it, I'm a Karate master and Misha is a total computer genius." Said Mittens.  
  
When Chance got back, he saw the three teenage kats in the TV room watching their favorite show. "Hey guys I've got something for you," Said Chance. "What is it," Asked Misha in a childish tone. "Since you guys were going to help us, we can't just bring you in the Turbokat it will ruin our secret. well at least mine and Jake's, Jen's helmet (Which is actually Jake's old Enforcer helmet but it was painted in red and dark blue.) shows her identity from the first time you see her. So I took some of me and Razor's old SwatKat uniform and altered it, and I got you two some helmets too." Said Chance as he gave the uniforms and helmets to the two kats. "So does that mean that we're SwatKats?" Asked Mittens and Misha at the same time. "Just until we get Razor's memory back." Said Chance. "Can't we be junior SwatKats?" Asked Misha as she made her eyes look so big that it almost looked like a small kitten's eyes. "We'll see." Said Chance as he hesitated. "Come on guys, I'll take you to the hangar and show you how the Turbokat works." Said Jen. "Don't touch the pilot's seat!" Yelled Chance.  
  
"Wow Jen, your gadgets are better than I thought." Said Misha. "Thanks, I think gadget making runs in the family." Said Jen. "Ok, here are your gloveatrix and I've installed all the gadgets you need in your helmets." Said Jen. "Do you guys know how to use the gloveatrix?" Asked Chance as he came to the hangar. "Of course, we watch Jen use it lots of times." Said Mittens. "Ok then, aim for that target over there with your mini bullet missile." Said Chance. "That's my latest missile." Said Jen. The two kats aimed for the target, and fired the bullet missile and unfortunately they missed the target and the bullet missile gave a big dent on the Turbokat. "Oh no!" Yelled Jen. "My beautiful Turbokat!" Said Chance. "Chance, your acting like Mayor Manx." Said Jen. "But they dented my jet." Said Chance. "Sorry, we'll be more careful next time." Said Mittens. "Remind me not tom put the target near the Turbokat." Said Jen. "I think you guys need a little bit more practice." Said Chance.  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
So that's it for chapter one, if you want to continue, read the next chapter. See Ya! 


	2. The Antidote

Hi again, this is chapter two of Lost Memory Part Two. So enjoy! ^_^  
  
For the past few days, Mittens and Misha were doing fine, their aim was improving, they learnt how to use all the gadgets and they learnt how to drive Jen's HyperScooter (That's the vehicle that Jen drives, since she doesn't have her driver's license yet. As for Chance, he managed to fix the dent that Mittens and Misha caused when using the bullet missile.  
  
"You guys are sure doing well." Said Jen. Then, the phone rang. Jen went to answer the phone, "Hi Jen," Said a familiar voice. "Ms. Briggs?" Said Jen. (Callie was also helping them) "I've found someone who can help you get Razor's or Jake's memory back." Said Callie. "Hey, how did you know that Razor was actually Jake?" Asked Jen. "Didn't Chance tell you? I already know who you guys really are, Chance told me and he gave me some old SwatKat uniforms to alter for your new members." Said Callie. "WHAT? And he was mad at me for telling Mittens and Misha." Said Jen. "Anyway, I just met this specialist that might have an antidote for Jake, her name is Dr. Feline. Meet me at my apartment right away." Said Callie.  
  
Jen hanged up the phone and went to Chance. Chance saw the expression on Jen's face then, he started to back away from Jen. "Err.who was on the phone Jen?" Asked Chance. "Did you tell Callie that we are actually the SwatKats?" Asked Jen. "Umm.Yeah." Said Chance. "You are soooo going to get it Chance." Said Misha. "Anyway, Callie said that we should meet her at her apartment, she said that she met someone who might have an antidote for Jake." Said Jen. "So should we go there as that SwatKats or ourselves." Said Chance as he giggled. Jen didn't answer, she just went to thee hangar. Mittens and Misha followed. Then Jen went back to Chance and whispered, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
When the four kats got into their SwatKat uniforms, Chance now T-Bone hopped into the pilot seat. Gear, Mittens and Misha stared at the two seats which were next to each other, one was Razor's control base and the other was Gear's. "There are only two seats" Said Misha. "Well, I guess we can all squeeze in." Said Gear. "Gear, look at Mittens, can you see how big he is?" Said Misha. "Well, we just have to face it, unless." Said Gear then she went to her control base and pressed a few buttons. Then, Gear's seat became the HyperScooter. "So, you're saying that we use the HyperScooter?" Asked Mittens. "Yeah, we can use the HyperScooter and T-Bone can fly the Turbokat." Said Gear. "Why can't I drive the Cyclotron?" Asked T-Bone. "That can work too." Said Gear.  
  
When the SwatKats arrived at Callie's apartment they saw Callie with another brown colored she-kat. "Hi Callie." Said T-Bone. "Hi, this is Dr. Feline." Said Callie. "Nice to meet you." Said the brown she-kat. "Hi, do you actually have the antidote?" Asked Gear. "I just made it when Ms. Briggs called me, I think it just might work. Come with me, my lab is just next door." Said Dr. Feline.  
  
When the kats arrived at Dr. Feline's lab, she took a bottle which contained some type of blue liquid. "This s my antidote, I haven't tested it yet but I'm sure it is for bringing back memories." Said Dr. Feline. "Do we have to make the kat drink it or what?" Asked Gear. "Actually.no, I have to inject this antidote into your claws and you have to scratch your friend to bring back his memory. If you do that, the antidote will enter the kat's body, and make it's way to the mind, then it will bring his memory back" Said Dr. Feline. "Inject?" Asked Gear in a weird tone. "What's wrong, Gear." Asked Callie. "Gear has a fear of needles." Said T-Bone. "We do too!" Said Mittens and Misha. "It's not gonna hurt you bunch of scaredy kats." Said T-Bone. "Now, put out your claws." Said Dr. Feline as she took the needle. "YEOWWWWWWW!!" Yelled Mittens, Misha and Gear.  
  
"Ok, let me test this thing. Mittens, you forgot what was yesterdays math assignment right?" Asked Gear. "Yeah why?" Asked Mittens. Then, Gear took out her claws and scratched Mittens. "Ouch, what did you do that for.." Said Mittens then he fainted. "Are you ok Mittens?" Asked Gear. Then Mittens got up and said, "Our math assignment was to copy page 1 and 2 from our math textbook onto our exercise book and answer all the questions." "It DOES work!" Said Misha. "Now we have one more problem, how do we find Razor?" Asked Gear. "I've asked the enforcers to keep their eyes open for him." Said Callie. "But I don't think they will be helping us, as if they care." Said Misha. "I'll think of something sooner or later, in the meantime we have to search all over Megakat City." Said Gear.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
That's all for chapter two, chapter three is coming up so be patient. Bye! ^_^ 


	3. The Announcement

Hi, Chap. Three is done! So, Enjoy! ^_^  
  
It was a sunny afternoon at Megakat City, and the kids at Megakat Junior High were having lunch. "So, do you have any ideas on how do we find Jake?" Asked Mittens. "Not right now, it's hard to come up with an idea AND doing school work you know." Said Jen. "Do you think he's still at Megakat Swamps with Dr. Viper?" Asked Misha. "I don't think so, we've already checked Megakat Swamps three times in a row and Dr. Viper is still at prison." Said Jen. "Oh, I forgot about that." Said Misha.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
(I've tried so hard but I still can't remember anything.I don't even know my real name. All I know is that I'm supposed to kill those kats who wear the same uniform that I'm using. But.how do I know that the green guy is telling the truth? I don't even know why I'm using this mask for!) Thought Jake as he took of his mask. Jake was leaning against a tree; he was right in the middle of a forest (He is still in Megakat City.) Jake held his head, all his memories were erased, he didn't know his name, he didn't know where he lived, and he didn't even know how old he was!  
  
Back at Megakat Junior High.  
  
The school bell rang and all the kats were packing up their books. "Remember to do your assignments, see you tomorrow." Said an orange colored she-kat which was the teacher of the class. Jen, Mittens and Misha were walking through the hallway; Jen was listening to her walkman until. "May I have your attention please; Dr. Viper has just escaped from prison we now have Commander Feral here with us. Commander Feral is it true that you saw one of the SwatKats help Dr. Viper out of prison?" Asked the announcer. "Well," Said Commander Feral. "I couldn't really see the SwatKat because he was too fast but I did manage to get a glimpse of him, and I thought I saw him without his mask." "So do you know his identity?" Asked the announcer. "He was too fast. But I promise, that I will get those SwatKats if it's the last thing I ever do!" Said Commander Feral. "Well that concludes our announcement; please stay tuned for further information." Said the announcer.  
  
"So, do you think that they might be at Megakat Swamps?" Asked Misha. "Well, we could check." Said Jen. "But didn't you hear Commander Feral, he said that he would get the SwatKats if it was the last thing he would ever do!" Said Mittens. "Who says that we have to go as the SwatKats?" Said Jen.  
  
"Should we tell Chance?" Asked Misha. "I think we can handle this ourselves. And if we have any problems, we can use the communicator that I just made. Now come on, let's get our roller blades and get out of here." Said Jen.  
  
Meanwhile. "Where are they, they should have been here two hours ago." Thought Chance. "Maybe they went to the mall or something. Or maybe they went to look for Jake and Dr. Viper. No way, if they went to look for Jake and Dr. Viper Jen would have called me by now. They definitely went to the mall."  
  
Back to Jen, Mittens and Misha. "Ok, Megakat Swamps is just ahead." Said Jen. "Jen, did you bring any combat gadgets?" Asked Mittens. "Hold on let me check... Oh no!" Said Jen. "What is it now?" Asked Mittens. "I don't have the gadgets with me." Said Jen. "What!?" Yelled Mittens and Misha together. "Now what do we do?" Asked Misha. "I guess we just have to fight the normal way, WITHOUT our gadgets." Said Jen. "Yeah, and I can use my karate moves." Said Mittens.  
  
The three kats made their way to Megakat Swamps. "Now, what are we gonna do, we don't have our scanners." Said Misha. "Then we just have to look around." Said Jen. The three kats searched all around Megakat Swamps. Then, they stopped at the tunnel where Razor got captured. "Do you think he's in there?" Asked Misha. "We could go and check, who brought a flashlight?" Asked Mittens. "Hmmm.not me, what about you Misha?" Asked Jen. "Same here, now what do we do?" Asked Misha. "Err.why can't we just go in there, kats can see in the dark right." Said Mittens. "But I'm not so good at that." Said Jen. "Never mind, we'll hold hands and if we lose each other we can use our communicators." Said Mittens.  
  
Jen, Mittens and Misha went into the tunnel, "Maybe, they're at that room that you told us about." Said Misha. "We could check again to see." Said Jen. "I just hope we don't run in to that monster which made me cough out a hairball straight at its face." Said Jen. "Sorry Jen, but I think I see that monster heading right towards us and you're not kidding, that thing IS gross." Said Mittens. "Guys, get ready to fight.or at least barf!" Said Jen. "Hyahhhh!!" Yelled Misha as she leaped onto the monster's head and almost broke its neck. The monster growled in pain. Mittens then thought that it was time to show of his karate moves so he leaped in the air and gave the monster a spinning kick. Then, Jen made the final blow, she rushed towards the monster and took out her dagger and slashed the monster into pieces.  
  
"Jen, you are horrible!" Said Misha. "Hey, I'm sorry it was the only thing I could do, that thing going to get us." Said Jen. "We don't mean that. We mean, why did you have to cut it up in pieces, now it looks even grosser than before. And I think I'm gonna.Uggh." "Mittens..don't throw up on me, throw up on Misha!"  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"I can't believe that you threw up on my new sneakers." Said Jen. "Sorry Jen, I couldn't help it." Said Mittens. 'Never mind, luckily I have my roller blades. Actually, It's kind of fun skating in here." Said Jen.  
  
"Is this the place?" Asked Misha. "I think so. hold on." Said Jen as she searched for the secret passageway. "Ok, it's here are you guys ready?" "Ready." Then, Jen stepped onto a rock and all of a sudden Jen, Mittens and Misha were in a room. "Good, no one is here." Said Jen as she took of her roller blades. "Jen, what are you looking for?" Asked Mittens. "I'm looking for the potion that can erase memories so that I can give Dr. Viper a taste of his own medicine. And at least he won't remember Jake's identity.I think this is it." Said Jen as she took a knife and poured one drop of the potion onto the knife. Then she gently poked Mittens with the knife. "Ouch, that hurts." Said Mittens then, he felt dizzy and he fainted. When he woke up, he looked around him with a confused look on his face and he said, "Where am I? Who am I?" Then, Misha took out her claws and scratch Mittens and as usual Mittens fainted and when he got up he got his memory back.  
  
"Ok now all we have to do is find Dr. Viper and Jake." Said Jen. "Quick hide, someone's coming." Whispered Misha. The three kats went to a closet nearby to hide in. Unfortunately, that was the closet where Dr. Viper kept his old lab coats and let's just say Dr. Viper has no idea how to wash cloths cuz it really smelt bad. "It really smells bad in here." Whispered Mittens. "Well we just have to handle it until they leave the room, now keep quiet; I'm trying to listen to their conversation." Said Jen.  
  
"Sssso Razor issss actually a mechanic who worksss at the ssssalvage yard." Said Dr. Viper. And behind Dr. Viper was Jake. "Who's Razor?" Asked Jake. "Never mind, now I have to make trapssss for your friendsssss." Said Dr. Viper. "Jen, I can't stand it anymore, I've gotta get outta here!" Said Mittens as he burst the closet door open. "Sssso, you pesky Sssswat Katsss were lissstening the whole time." Said Dr. Viper. "Er.. We're not the Swat Kats." Said Jen. "Don't try to fool me; I know you're trying to sssave your brother." Said Dr. Viper. "Hey, how did you know that Jake and I are brother and sister?" Said Jen. "That doesn't matter now, because you are going to be destroyed by your own brother. Hahahahahhaha!!!!" Said Dr. Viper as he grabbed Mittens and Misha and took them to the other room.  
  
"Mittens, Misha!" Yelled Jen but it was too late Dr. Viper had locked Jen in the room with Jake. Jake aimed his gloveatrix directly at Jen. But before Jake could fire a missile at Jen, she said, "So, you think you're so tough by using those gloveatrix. Why don't you fight like a REAL kat." Said Jen as she took out her claws. Jake dropped his gloveatrix and took out his claws too. Now Jen had a chance to scratch Jake without being hit by those missiles.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Jen has been out at the mall for quite some time know, maybe I should call her on the cell phone." Thought Chance as he went to the phone. He called Jen a couple of times but still no answer. "That's it, I don't think they are at the mall anymore. They must have gone to that tunnel at Megakat Swamps after they heard the announcement, I should have thought about that earlier. I'd better get there quick."  
  
Back to Jen.  
  
The battle had been going on and on and Jen couldn't even touch Jake. And so far, when Jen tried to attack Jake she ended up slashing through a cabinet or a table which was in the room. And Jen had a couple of wounds from Jake's slashes. Jen had to act fast, she was already becoming breathless. Then she just rushed to Jake and tried to scratch him but he blocked Jen with his arm and that was just the thing Jen wanted him to do because it was so obvious that Jake also forgot how to fight the only thing that he could remember is to slash with his claws so Jen poked her claws into Jakes arm. Jake yelled as hard as he could because Jen's claws were extremely sharp. "What the.ugghhh." Jake fainted and fell to the ground. "What'sss that sssssound?" Asked Dr. Viper as he came to the room. "What? You dare to kill your own brother?!" Asked Dr. Viper. "Viper, you are sooooo stupid. He's not dead but your memory is gonna be dead." Said Jen as she took the knife which had Dr. Viper's potion on it and she poked the knife in Dr. Viper's arm. "Arrrrgh.." Dr. Viper fainted.  
  
Jen quickly went to the next room to rescue Mittens and Misha. "Jen!" Said Mittens and Misha. They were locked in a cage. "Guys, I thought you were brainwashed!" Said Jen. "Nope, Dr. Viper had to mix up a new batch and he was sooooo slow." Said Misha. "Ok, come on, let's see if Jake's up yet." Said Jen as she took out her claw and picked the lock to free Mittens and Misha.  
  
Suddenly, Jen heard someone come in the other room through the secret passageway. "Freeze!" Yelled Jen as she took out her dagger. "Whoa." Yelled Jake as he got up. "Jen, you managed to get Jake's memory back by yourself!" Said Chance. It was Chance who came in to the room. "Actually Mittens and Misha helped too." Said Jen. "What memory? Ouch, why does my arm hurt?" Asked Jake. "It's a LONG story." Said Mittens. Suddenly, Dr. Viper woke up and said, "Where am I?" "I won't tell you where you are but I will tell you where you're going.."Said Mittens. Then, all the kats except for Dr. Viper said, "JAIL!"  
The End  
  
Well that's all, my next fanfic will be out soon so till then, See Ya! ^_^ 


End file.
